The Tidal Wave
by KawiiSushi
Summary: This is about twins who get seperated because they are twins of poseidon. They can draw monsters near them and they nearly get people killed. They finally find out what they are and finally find their powers to control the sea. What will happen now?


**Hi there! It's Kawii! I'm Finally making a fanfic! I'm excited to see how it will turn out. I hope to see a lot of views in my future of a fanfic writer. These are my Percy Jackson characters. I hope y'all like my story. Here's the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Half-blood. I wish I did.

* * *

**

_Prologue…_

The darkness swirled around Argus as he made his way to the old abandon lighthouse.. Or it was told to be abandoned. It was rumored to be haunted by a ghost. The rumors were kinda right I guess you could say, but he wasn't a ghost. Kronos was there, building his body. Even though it would take 4 years to build, he was building it. For right now… He was a ghost like creature. You can see him… But you could see _Through_ him, which made him that much scarier.

Argus swallowed. He wasn't ready to see his old master yet… Even if he wasn't fully formed. He was forced to work for him… After he had killed his parents. He didn't want to, but if he didn't… He would've had to deal with a much more consequence. Argus took a deep breath and walked toward the old lighthouse. The lighthouse door creaked open and Argus walked inside. The door suddenly slammed shut and scared Argus a little. He finally calmed down and walked up the creaky staircase. Every step he took, he thought that the steps would collapse. They held their form, which was odd because they were centuries old. When Argus was almost to the top, he saw a black door, which had Greek markings on it. When he came a little closer the door creaked open. Argus walked inside, afraid of what he might see.

There was always something new inside the lighthouse. Sometimes it was a Hellhound, sometimes it was a half-blood, being named a new member of the Kronos side. Others, he was scared to see. Like a vampire or a drakon. There was always something or someone visiting Kronos' forming body. Most weren't happy to see him, very few were. He started to shiver as he made his way into the room.

"Argus!" The voice was like a hiss. He looked around to see a drakon and a young man, probably a half-blood, visiting Kronos.

Kronos' ghost like body got out of his hiding place. He smiled evilly. "We've been waiting for you," Kronos murred. "Welcome!" He pointed his wicked finger to the young man that was beside him. "This is Korche," Kronos replied.

Korche bowed to Argus. "Greetings," He introduced himself. "I'm Korche Smith," He stuck his hand out for Argus to shake.

Argus hesitantly shook Korche's hand. "Korche," He replied. "I'm Argus Ford," He introduced himself.

Korche was about to say something, but he decided against it.

"Korche is going to help us," Kronos murred with a laugh.

"But-But I thought we had it all under control.." Argus stuttered. He didn't want Korche to get involved too. Even if it was his decision.

Korche nodded his head. "Yes," He said, almost as evil as Kronos did. "But Kronos wants more help," Korche looked at Kronos. "Right boss?" He asked with a grin.

"Boss?" Kronos mused. "I like it,"

Argus shook his head. _Great, just what we need… _He thought. _Someone calling him boss…_

"Alright… We need Half-Bloods to join! So my body can become one with me again!" Kronos exclaimed. "Korche, you know what to do!"

Korche nodded his head and disappeared without a trace. Argus blinked. "Did that just happen?" He asked himself.

Kronos laughed. "That's my boy!" He smiled. "And as for you," Kronos pointed his finger to Argus. "I need you to spy on the camp for me.." He mused. "They won't think twice about you spying," He laughed evily. "Your too timid…"

Argus groaned, but didn't say anything. He was too timid. He couldn't do anything to save his family from Kronos. He wasn't that brave. For some reason, he wanted to show him he wasn't afraid to spy. He wanted to show him that he could do something without being timid, and that he was brave enough to do something evil. He smiled. "With pleasure,"


End file.
